The 12 Fighting Princesses
by leenylu
Summary: It's time for the Disney Hunger Games. Twelve princes, twelve princesses, twelve districts, one Game.
1. The Reapings

_**Hello! Welcome to my new story! I know this concept is a little weird and possibly childhood-ruining, so if the idea of the Disney princes and princesses fighting one another to the death really freaks you out, then this story might not be perfect for you. But if you like Disney and the Hunger Games, maybe you'll enjoy this! I promise not to make it too gory or to make any of the characters way more creepy or violent than they are in their original movies.**_

_**There are going to be 6 chapters before the Games start, with 4 new tributes introduced each chapter, and then chapter 7 will be the first one of the actual Games. A new chapter will be posted every Sunday. Also, please take the poll on my profile if you want! It's to help me decide who Merida's district partner should be, since she doesn't have a prince. Enjoy!**_

Aurora, District 8

There are still a few hours until the sun rises, but there's no point in staying in bed any longer. I won't be sleeping any more on a night like this.

Careful not to wake up my parents or my three aunts, I slip down the narrow staircase, smiling as I enter the kitchen and catch sight of the dress form on the mannequin. I'm just a seamstress, but my aunts sometimes design clothes, and they almost always disagree on them. This dress is no different: half of it is blue, and its other side is pink. I shake my head. At least I know their final product will be beautiful. It always is.

I pull my shawl over my head, slip out the front door, and run down the road. Our district is fairly industrial, but I'm lucky enough to live near a small forest, which is where I go now. I follow the familiar path to a small stream, where I sit on a rock, dip my toes in the water, and wait for the sun to rise.

As I wait, I have no way of keeping myself from thinking of the day to come: Reaping Day. Every year, starting about a month away, I start to get more and more scared leading up to this day. Of course the odds are always against me getting chosen, but I can never help feeling like it's going to be me. And this year is no different.

I tear my thoughts away from the horrifying idea of being chosen when I see a small chipmunk sitting across the stream from me. I can't help but smile. Lately, I've been coming here so often that some of the animals have let their guards down around me. Sure enough, a few moments later, I spot a few more small rodents peeping out, and I hear birds singing in the trees. I stand on the rock, reach up, and grab a branch above me. It took me a long time to realize I could do this, but I haul myself up on top of the branch, giving me a perfect view of the beginnings of a beautiful sunrise. I lean my head against the trunk, listen to the birds chirping, and begin to hum softly to myself. Once the sun completely rises, I know I'll need to return home and face the ceremony, but for now, I have my final moments of peace.

Kristoff, District 5

I grunt as I drop the last block of ice in its place. I'm finally done for the morning. I pull my mittens off and rub my hands together as I trudge up the hill away from the frozen lake. Soon those ice blocks will be taken to some kind of factory, where they'll be melted and used for water power. I couldn't tell you any more details than that. I just know that my area's job is in the actual retrieval of the ice.

I'd love to go light a fire and warm up, but a shuttle bus is coming soon to take us to the center of the district for the ceremony. Our cold area is pretty close to the border of the district, but today, we'll be taken to the warmer area. Too bad the trip isn't for a happier occasion.

As I board the bus, I look around at the other young people solemnly taking their seats. It's so unnerving how any one of these people might not be returning tonight. Of course, chances are that we all _will_ be returning, and like always, the people reaped will be people I've never heard of. But there's always that chance.

Anna, District 5

"Come on, girls!" my mother calls from up ahead. She and my father turn to look back at Elsa and me—we seem to be slowing down more and more as we near the square. Can you blame us? One more corner and it will be in view.

Elsa squeezes my hand. "Come on," she says softly. Easy for her to say. She's no longer eligible to be reaped. And even though of course she's scared for me, she can't be feeling the same true fear that I am.

Before I'm ready, we're there, and I have to go stand with my age group while Elsa and our parents must stay separated in their own section. Without them with me, the panic really begins to set in. How am I supposed to stand here by myself and listen to them sentence two people to death?

The mayor's speech begins, but I'm too numb to listen. I try to search out my family's faces in the crowd, but I can't find them. They're too far away. And now here comes the escort. He says some generic introductory words (probably including "and may the odds be ever in your favor,") and then he's walking towards the bowl with the girls' names.

I glance around one more time, and someone near me shifts, opening up my view and allowing a direct sight line to my family. I stare straight at them, trying to tune out what's happening on stage and to see only them.

But looking at them only makes it worse when the name they call is mine.

My mother crumples into my father, while Elsa seems completely frozen, her expression one of pure shock.

I force myself to tear my gaze away from them and make my way to the stage.

Phillip, District 8

The blond girl's wide dark eyes look around in bewilderment and fear as she gazes out at all of us. She is the pure image of a victim. She looks like she's never done anything to hurt anyone in her life. And now she's been sentenced to death.

But now I need to draw my attention to the boy's name. The escort pulls out a slip and takes a breath.

Heads turn to me, and for a moment, I can't breathe. Then I remind myself that I am now a tribute. My strategizing begins now. That starts with a brave face.

I set my expression and stride forward. Aurora shakes my hand, her beautiful face gazing up at me in fear. And then our district is forced to applaud us before we're taken down to the justice building, our last room before we leave out district, and for at least one of us, it will be permanently.

_**There it is! I know this chapter was really short and not much happened, but I'm mostly just trying to establish who the tributes are for now. And sorry that the calling of the names was awkwardly blocked out, but I didn't want to randomly give them last names that they never had in the movies :p See you next Sunday! And if you have a preference about Merida's district partner, don't forget to check out that poll!**_

_**UPDATE: I had a crazy week and didn't have time to finish the next chapter :( I promise new chapters will be coming starting next Sunday!**_


	2. Farewells and Train Rides

_**I AM SO SORRY we went away for winter break and I thought I was going to have access to the internet but I didn't. But now I'm back! And I have TWO chapters today so we can catch up! So here are the farewells and train rides from 4 new tributes!**_

Belle, District 6

"Papa!"

I leap into his arms as he bursts through the door of the justice building's farewell room. We hold each other silently, not wanting to let go. Finally, he pushes me back.

"You're a very smart girl," he says. "You've got your mother's blood in you, and you're smart enough to find a way home. I know you can."

"Oh, Papa," I say sadly. "I'll try."

"Of course you will," he says.

"You be sure to take care of yourself," I warn him.

"I will, Belle, I promise."

I try to smile. "Good."

A guard bursts in. "Time's up," he says brusquely.

Adam, District 6

I bid my servants one last goodbye and allow the guards to take me out to the train. A small crowd has gathered to watch us board. What do these people care? Why would complete strangers want to watch us get carried off to our deaths? Can't they give us some privacy?

As we get up closer to the train, my district partner also emerges from the crowd. She elbows the guards away from her and climbs into the train herself. I've never seen her before, though granted, I haven't seen just about anyone from my district. I usually keep to myself in my large house with my servants. Since I'm one of the wealthiest people in the district, I tend to assume that no one really wants me around. That's probably true, especially since I have a bit of a temper.

This girl seems to be fairly well-presented and dressed, so she must be more middle-class. She also seems to have a bit of spunk to her, unlike other female tributes I've seen who just appeared to give up the second their names were called. But not this girl. She's already fighting.

That's enough. I can't be thinking about other people's tactics. If I want to survive this, I need to focus on my own.

Shang, District 2

The doors to our train car are about to close when a small girl emerges from the crowd on the platform. She shuffles forward, gazing up at us with wide eyes, and reaches up, holding out a small doll.

My district partner, Mulan, bends down and takes it, smiling. "Thank you," she says softly. She backs away from the train doors as they slide shut and we finally start to move. We stay at the window and continue to smile and wave at the adoring crowd we're leaving behind, as is custom. When they're finally out of view, we turn away from the window and take a seat. Mulan lets out a sigh. "So it's finally happening," she says.

I nod. "What we've been waiting for our whole lives," I say in my best imitation of my father's stern voice.

She smirks. "Finally bringing honor to our families."

"Exactly," I say, thinking of all the years of military training that led up to this. My father was one of the greatest warriors of all time, and now, I'm expected to follow in his footsteps. But it's not exactly fair—he fought in a real war where an unlimited number of people can make it out alive if they're strong and lucky enough. Instead, I'm expected to fight in a war where only one person is allowed to survive. But I'm not complaining. Especially after my father was killed in battle, I no longer feel like I'm being forced to do this. Now, I truly want to in order to honor his memory.

Mulan, District 2

Shang excuses himself and slips into another car. I sigh. We've trained together ever since we were young, but it wasn't until a few years ago that I realized that he mistakenly assumed we were there for the same reason. He never really wanted to be there, but he felt that it was what his family wanted. I'm the opposite. My family never wanted me to do this. They've always wanted me to doll myself up and sell myself off to some husband. But I always knew I could never do that. For one thing, I could never meet that standard. I'm always running late and doing things that most would call irresponsible, so I could never fit their image of the ideal wife. And second of all, I don't _want_ to meet that standard. But I knew that I would never amount to anything if I didn't pursue a different path. So instead, I began to train. If I can't bring honor to my family by becoming an honorable wife, then I'll do it by winning the Hunger Games.

I look down at the small doll I hold in my hands and smile. My family was very loving when they said their goodbyes, but we none of us remembered to decide what my token should be. But now, thanks to that little girl, I do have a token. And although I don't even know her, her doll will still remind me of home, and that's exactly what I need.

_**Just to clarify, "Adam" is the beast from beauty in the beast, but in human form. Apparently that's his actual name. I don't think it really suits him, but what are you gonna do? :p**_


	3. Chariot Rides

_**Here are the District 10 and 12 tributes with the chariot rides!**_

Henry, District 10

When the train arrives, we only have a few hours before my district partner and I are dragged into separate rooms and prepared for the chariot rides. I'm scrubbed, shaved, and combed until I feel like a plucked bird. After I'm given my costume, I look in the mirror and sigh. I do look pretty nice, with any remaining trace of dirt scrubbed off and my hair combed and shining. But the costume, as usual, is fairly disappointing: I'm dressed as a simple farmhand. Yes, our district is the district of livestock, but these are supposed to be _costumes_, not an accurate portrayal of what we wear every day.

Oh well. Who needs sponsors anyway, right? I halfheartedly thank my stylist and shuffle out the door. Here goes nothing.

Snow White, District 12

"Oh, _my_."

I turn this way and that, taking in my chariot costume. Truth be told, the costume is dreadful, just dreadful, but they have made me look truly beautiful anyway. I never dreamed that red lipstick and pale powder could create such a wonderful thing. I clasp my hands under my chin and bat my eyes at my reflection for a bit longer. It's truly magical.

Although I do try to avoid looking at the costume. It's a bit disappointing that I won't be able to wear a beautiful dress like some of the other girls. Instead, I'm wearing only a simple minor's costume. But as I think about it some more, I realize that, perhaps, this costume is a good thing after all. It certainly reminds me of home. I smile as I remember all the little men that used to pass my cottage on their way to the mines every day, some of them even singing to one another. I can't resist smiling and giggling to myself. Perhaps all will be all right after all.

Florian, District 12

When we arrive at the carriage, I see my district partner, Snow White, in her costume for the first time. To my surprise, I'm suddenly stricken by her true beauty. She gazes up at me shyly, and I smile and kiss her hand. She looks away bashfully. "You look beautiful," I say. To my surprise, she looks as if she is about to cry. "What's the matter?"

"I just... I _wish_ I looked beautiful... But these dreadful costumes have ruined it."

"Nonsense! Why, these simple costumes will make everyone pay attention to your beautiful face. Look there," I say, pointing as the two District 1 tributes pass us on their way to their own carriage. The girl is quite beautiful, with incredibly long, shining blond hair and round green eyes, and the boy is quite handsome as well, but one would hardly notice that over her sparkling white gown and his sparkling suit. "You see?" I say. "Everyone will be looking at their clothing, no one will notice what their faces truly look like."

She sniffles. "I suppose your right," she says.

"Here, let me help you." I climb into the carriage and then bend down and offer her my hand. She gives me another shy smile before taking it and allowing me to pull her in.

"There," I say once we're all settled. "They're going to love you."

Cinderella, District 10

The crowd cheers as the District 9 carriage lurches forward carrying its two dark-haired, tan tributes. I take a deep breath.

"Are you ready?" Henry asks quietly. I nod.

I plant my feet and manage to keep my balance when, after a few more seconds of waiting, we finally lurch forward after them. I'm happy and relieved when, despite our less-than-thrilling costumes, we receive just as much applause as everyone else. A little girl in the front row throws a bouquet of flowers at us, and Henry lunges forward and catches it. He pulls half of the flowers away and hands them to me. We both wave our half-bouquets up in the air to even more applause, and I smile. I may not be happy to be here, but at least in this moment, I feel special. I've never been the favorite back home, especially after my father died and left me with just my stepmother and her two daughters. When I was reaped, they came to say goodbye, and they didn't seem _happy—_they're not _that_ horrible—but there certainly weren't any tears shed either. And I couldn't help feeling that their life wouldn't be very different at all without me there, aside from having to find someone else to make their tea. I've always felt invisible. But at least here, for one moment, the whole country finally recognizes me.

_**Okay, now we're hopefully back on track! Stay tuned for training next Sunday!**_


	4. Training

_**I STINK! I'm sorry this chapter is late, but i think it's longer than the other ones, so hopefully that makes up for it? I'm just at a crazy time in my life right now, especially during March. I'll keep doing my best, and hopefully I'll go back to being (or START being) consistent in April. But I'm doing the best I can, I promise!**_

Jasmine, District 9

I blink my eyes open after another mostly sleepless night and slowly sit up. Some sunlight has entered the room, and I pull back the curtain to let in some more. I lean against the windowsill and gaze out at the city below us. Everything is so different here. The hustle and bustle existed back home, but somehow, there was a completely different energy surrounding it. The markets back home were nothing like the chic storefronts here, and there are so many people, while back home, there was a sense of family, and you knew everyone you passed on the street. I watch the little ant-people hurry by one another on the sidewalks without acknowledging one another. Maybe most people are only here for the Games, so they have some hotel or event to hurry off to. Wouldn't want to miss any of the festivities. Although, what they see on tv for the next three days will probably be fairly boring. There will be no live events featuring the tributes, at least. We'll be busy with something else: training.

I don't bother getting dressed because I know we'll be given our training uniforms anyway. I head out to the kitchen, sitting down at the table and nibbling on some toast. I finish fairly quickly and head back down the hallway towards my room, almost bumping into my district partner, Aladdin, as he rushes out of his own room on the way to breakfast. We exchange a shy smile before I hurry back into my room. I curl up on the bed for a few minutes, absently running my fingers through my long, dark hair and thinking of home. Finally, my stylist knocks on the door and gives me the training uniform, a simple, grey and black one-piece, and before I know it, Aladdin and I are alone in the elevator, on our way to finally witness all of our opponents for the first time.

We don't say much—that is, we don't say anything at all—before the elevator doors slide open and we enter the training center. A small crowd of tributes is already gathered in the center, anxiously awaiting instructions. Here we go.

Eric, District 4

Ariel squeezes my hand and jerks her head towards the door. I turn to see the District 1 tributes enter, and I nod. I'm pretty relieved at how sane they seem. Hopefully, we can work out an alliance with them, preferably one that doesn't fall into insanity once we reach the arena. It's not them that worry me—if there's anyone to be unsure of, it's those District 2 tributes. But I won't know anything until I've at least spoken to all of them.

The head trainer wraps up her basic instructions and releases us to do whatever we want. I smirk as some tributes turn and literally sprint for the stations they want. Are you kidding me? We have three whole days. Ten seconds is not going to make a difference.

I stop myself. I have to remember that no one else here has spent their whole life training. For them, maybe ten seconds _will_ make a difference.

"Hey! Fours! Over here!" I turn to see the huge District 2 male beckoning to us, already standing with his partner and the two from 1. Ariel looks to me for confirmation. I nod to her and we join them.

"Alright," he says, leading us into a corner. "I just need a few minutes. Are we all interested in the Career alliance?" I nod, watching everyone else do the same.

"Alright. Let's get the introductions over with, make sure we're all on the same page, and then we'll all be able to do whatever we want for the next three days. I'm Shang, from Two."

"I'm Mulan," his partner says.

"I'm Rapunzel and this is Flynn," says the girl from One.

"I'm Eric."

"I'm Ariel."

"Good. So you've all trained? You all feel strong enough?" We nod. "Alright. Let me just clarify, I'm not interested in being your dictator. I have ideas of what we need to discuss for the moment, but we should probably all try to be equals. Does that sound fair?" We nod again. "Okay, so first order of business, are we interested in adding anyone else to our alliance?"

"That girl seems pretty good to me," says Flynn, pointing. We all turn to see a girl with flaming red hair at the archery station. She's aiming an arrow at a target that already has three arrows embedded right in the center of the bull's-eye.

"We should probably wait," says Rapunzel. "We can watch them for a few days, and then on the last day of training, we can decide if we want to ask them." Everyone nods in agreement.

"Alright, if no one has anything else to add, I guess we should each do whatever we planned on doing here," Shang says. Ariel grabs my hand, grinning, and tugs me over to the trident station. I shake my head, smiling.

Ariel, District 4

I grab the first trident I see and grin. It feels so natural in my hands. Our father always carried one with him, so I took an interest in the weapon at a young age. I trained with my six sisters, but none of them ever volunteered. There was always one excuse or another: one never wanted to train in the first place, one had a panic attack on the day of the reaping, one had a friend who really wanted to volunteer instead, one had an instructor who told her she shouldn't because she wasn't good enough, and the other two simply didn't make it to the stage quickly enough and were beaten out by other volunteers. I've never been particularly attached to the idea of volunteering myself, but I knew I was the last of the family, so I was the last chance.

I did often wonder whether our father truly wanted us to go anyway. I think he didn't mind the training lifestyle, as long as we never actually volunteered and endangered our lives. I would have been happy to stay, but I felt this intense pressure to get out from under the shadow of six sisters, and I also just wanted to find a way to escape. Not escape exactly, because I would still live with all of them, but I would be escaping our old lifestyle and returning to a new one.

Not to mention our fight. The morning of the reaping ceremony, my sisters were all flocking around me in my room, doing my hair, makeup, and outfit. I hadn't been particularly excited to volunteer, but in that moment, I was completely happy. I was finally going to rise above my sisters, be the most admired member of the family, and become a part of the Capitol world. I know they're corrupt here, but the glamor and excitement of everything still draws me in much more that the never-ending smell of the ocean, everything salty and fishy instead of fresh, shiny, and new, the way it is here. I was so excited to finally become a part of it.

And then my father came in, kicked my sisters out, and sat down. He was upset with me. He told me that I shouldn't be doing this, that he was worried, that I was too young, that it was too dangerous. Looking back now, I understand his concern, but at the time, he just made me angry. He had brought down my good mood with his serious scolding, like always. I had gotten angry with him. I told him that I was no longer a child, that I could do whatever I wanted. Then I stormed out of the house and went to the site of the ceremony hours early, so I ended up right up next to the stage. So when they called for volunteers, I made it right up there.

I keep wondering over and over why I did that, why I acted so impulsively. But as I swing the trident around and crush Eric in our mini-duels, I can't help feeling that maybe I _do_ belong here.

Aladdin, District 9

"Need help?"

Jasmine jumps and looks over her shoulder at me. "Oh… Um…" She glances down at the sticks in her hand.

I squat down behind her and put my hands over hers. With my guidance, she scrapes the sticks together and blows until she finally manages to create a spark of flame. She smiles at me. "Thank you," she says shyly.

"Come on." I grab her hand and pull her to her feet before leading her to the agility station, a sort of obstacle course. She hesitates. "It's not so bad," I say. "Look." I let go of her hand and leap forward, flying over hurdles, rolling under planks, and swinging from poles until I land safely on the end mat.

"That took you one minute and forty-eight seconds," the instructor informs me, smiling.

"Pshhh. I bet you can do better than that, Jasmine," I say. "Come on." I set her up at the start of the course and lead her through, telling her when to jump, when to duck, when to dodge, until she reaches the end.

"Two minutes and twenty-three seconds."

"Ahh man! You can do way better than that!" I tease.

We do the course again and again until she finally beats my original time. Gasping for air, we collapse on the ground, grinning and catching our breath for a minute.

"So uh… Would you want to be allies?" I ask.

She turns to stare at me with wide, dark, shocked eyes. "Me? Um… Well, sure, yes, of course!"

I smile. "Great."

_**Sorry this ends kind of abruptly :) Next chapter will be... At some time as soon as possible. I'm not gonna say a specific date because then I'll just feel bad for missing it. But again, it will be ASAP! The actual Games are fast approaching!**_


	5. Private Sessions

**_I'm back! Things are slowly but surely clearing up. About one more week and then everything should really settle down for me. Just in time for the actual Games to start! Here are the tributes from 7 and 11!_**

Pocahontas, District 11

"Tiana, District Three."

I sigh and try not to slump down in my seat. They couldn't possibly have only gone through five people so far, could they? The waiting is excruciating. This is a huge disadvantage to the tributes in the higher-numbered districts like me: once the others are done, they can go straight up to their rooms, get some rest, and maybe strategize with their mentors some more. But not us. We'll practically be the last ones to go. I suppose that would be an advantage if you still needed time to decide what to show to the judges, but my partner, John, and I already both know what we plan to do: I'm just going to show my survival skills, and John is going to demonstrate his skill with some long-distance weapons, I believe.

However, we haven't spoken very much at all. We technically live in the same District, but we may as well live on opposite ends of the planet. I consider myself a true District 11 citizen, working in the corn fields and bringing in the harvest. From what I know, John belongs to an elite circle of wealthy families in the center of the District that possesses all the power—the law-makers, the law-enforces, the explorers, the ones who communicate with the Capitol and other districts. It's a completely different life from the one I've known. But it seems it didn't protect him from being reaped just like anyone else.

"Eric, District Four."

The tall, dark-haired boy rises from his seat, leaving the final Career, his redheaded district partner, unhappily alone. She sighs and glances at the rest of us. Before the doors close behind him, Eric quickly turns and gives his partner one last meaningful look. She rolls her eyes. "I know," she hisses at him. When the doors close, she waits for a moment, and then stands. She walks towards the center of the room. Is she coming to talk to me? For a moment, I'm startled and confused, but the moment passes as she turns and maneuvers around the tables, headed for someone else, leaving me alone with my thoughts again for who knows how long.

Hercules, District 7

Merida straightens up when she sees the red-haired Career's movement. "Is she coming to us?" she asks me softly. I glance over. The girl's gaze is certainly fixed on the two of us.

"Hey, guys," she says once she reaches us. "Merida and Hercules, right? I'm Ariel."

"Hello," Merida says cautiously.

"So listen, um, we've been talking it over, and we were wondering if you guys wanted to join our alliance?"

Merida glances at me unsurely.

"I mean, an alliance of two is nice, but eight? We'd be unstoppable!" Ariel says.

"Oh…"

"We weren't…"

"Um..."

Merida and I exchange an awkward glance as we try to explain.

"We weren't exactly planning on being allies anyway," I say.

"Oh! I just assumed you would be since you're district partners and everything… Well, that's alright! You can still join us!"

"Thanks, but I think I'll be going it alone," Merida says, giving her a determined stare.

"Oh… Are you sure?" Merida nods firmly. "Well... Alright… And um…" she turns to me. I open my mouth, not even sure what my answer will be.

"Ariel, District Four," the loudspeaker drones.

"Oh, that's me," Ariel says, turning to go. "Think about it, though," she says. She looks at the two of us. "Both of you. We could really use your help." She meanders back between the tables and out the door.

Merida sighs. "Can you believe that?"

"Oh… I don't know…"

Her round, green eyes widen in shock. "You don't mean…"

I shrug. "I might join them."

"But you hardly know them! How can you rely on someone else when your own life is in danger?"

I sigh. "I don't know. All I know of that I'm obviously really strong, but I know nothing about how these Games will work. I don't know anything about strategies or survival or navigating an arena. I could use their protection, at least for a little while." She frowns. "I'm not like you, Merida. You'll be fine on your own. You know the woods. You know your weapon. You don't need other people like I do."

She huffs, crossing her arms and slouching down in her seat. We don't really say anything else until I'm finally called in.

Merida, District 7

Well, you can't exactly say my performance is unpredictable, not if you've been watching me during the last three days. I walk in the room and go straight for the bows. Hercules is right. I don't know about his decisions for himself, but he's right about me. I don't need anyone. And now is when I start proving that.

I pull back the first arrow and let it fly. Soon I hit all the targets at the station. I grab a stack of quills and run over to the throwing-knives station, hitting all of those targets too. I smile to myself as I remember the festivals we had back home. I would always participate in the shooting competition. I would always win. I can't remember the last time I missed a bull's-eye.

I'm not used to losing. I always do everything it takes to win. The question is whether I'll do the same here. So far, my answer is yes, I will do what I have to do to win this new contest. After all, it really is supposed to be just a game.

John Smith, District 11

I rub my eyes and sit up on the couch as the Hunger Games logo finally appears on the screen and the scores are revealed. This is where the true strategizing begins. Pocahontas and I were both advised to write these down, and we've both taken this advice. We ready our pens as the first scores appear.

Flynn gets a 9 and Rapunzel gets an 8. No surprises there. They've been training their whole lives.

Shang and Mulan both get 9's as well. The Careers are certainly tough this year. I take in their stern glares until they fade from the screen.

Naveen gets a 5 and Tiana gets a 4. These two are pretty forgettable. I just need to make sure they don't have something up their sleeves.

Eric and Ariel both get 8's. There's a complete Career pack this year, but it's possibly not as terrifying as ones in the past have been.

Kristoff gets a 6 and Anna gets a 5. Two more that I need to learn more about.

Adam gets a 5 and Belle gets a 4. These two seem more intelligence, strategy-based, so they probably aren't relying on high scores anyway.

Hercules and Merida both get 9's. My eyes widen. Are they joining the Careers? I saw Ariel speaking with them briefly today. Now I see why.

Phillip gets a 6 and Anastasia gets a 4. They seem pretty harmless, but again, I'll have to pay attention during their interviews.

Aladdin gets a 7 and Jasmine gets a 5. He's gotten he highest score so far, besides the Career-material tributes, which doesn't surprise me since he seemed pretty agile.

Henry and Cinderella also receive 4's. I'm having trouble keeping all of these tributes straight. But is it really necessary to get to know them if they pose no threat? Yes, I remind myself. No taking risks.

Now it's our turn. I receive a 7, and Pocahontas gets a 5. Pretty solid, especially for our district. I don't want a spotlight on me like those District 7 tributes, but I also don't want people to think I'm not even someone to worry about, so this score works for me.

Florian gets a 4 and Snow White gets a 3. Poor District 12.

The hosts close off the broadcast with meaningless banter, and I rise from the couch. I nod goodnight to Pocahontas and head for my room. I have a lot to review, and I need to get some rest before I prepare to watch the interviews, give my own interview, and of course, fight in the Games.

**_Yay! Just to clarify, Hercules is still really big and muscular in this, but he's not immortal. That wouldn't exactly be fair :) There's only one more chapter (the interviews) and then the next chapter will be the Bloodbath! Get ready!_**


	6. Live Interviews

_***Insert usual Sorry-this-took-a-while-enjoy-the-chapter speech***_

Flynn, District 1

"Alright, sir, I think you're ready," says my stylist, stepping back and flashing his weirdly white teeth in a huge grin at me.

He weirds me out with the way he views me like a piece of art and not like an actual human being, but it _is_ his job. And I've had trainers who have viewed me in the same way. Anyway, at least I really do like what he's given me. The more casual look instead of the usual suit makes me look more relaxed and ready to start the Games, which I would say is an accurate portrayal. The open collar, fitting pants, and riding boots combination would almost qualify as a typical tribute uniform. It suits me perfectly.

The door opens, and Rapunzel pokes her head in. "Um… They're ready for us to go," she says with a hesitant smile. I nod and follow her out.

It's only when I've opened the door completely and gotten a full look at her that I realize how absolutely beautiful she looks.

Her signature mile-long hair has been tied into a thick braid so that the end doesn't even touch the ground. They've also stuck all sorts of little flowers in her hair, and she wears a light purple dress that brings out her hair and eyes. Listen to me. What am I even saying? What do I even know about this type of stuff? I quickly clear my head and jokingly offer her my arm. She raises an eyebrow, smirks back, and briskly hooks her arm through mine, cocking up her chin and marching forward. We march like this until we reach the backstage area, where other tributes slowly file in behind us. I'm tempted to look behind me to see who else we're working with and what everyone looks like, but there will be plenty of time for that later. I need to focus right now. After Rapunzel starts, I'll only have three minutes until my own interview. I'm not that nervous—I'm going with a laid-back angle. After all, that's my true personality anyway, right?

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to our final interviews!" I jerk my head up to look out onto the now-lit stage where the interviewer and host, who has always referred to himself as merely "The Ringmaster," begins his introductions. I see that he's still wearing his signature red coat and top hat, and has not lost his curled mustache or stout, round appearance.

I'm still staring at him when he suddenly cries, "I won't make you wait a moment longer, ladies and gentleman, HERE THEY COME!"

Rapunzel immediately strides forward onto the stage, grinning and waving as everyone cheers. I easily break into a laid-back manner, strolling right behind her and smirking at the audience, and unless I'm crazy, a few female voices near the front are screaming my name.

We sit on the end, and I exchange a nod with Mulan, who sits on my other side. The Ringmaster makes a few more final remarks before he finally calls Rapunzel up to being the first interview.

Tiana, District 3

I'm so torn on how I feel about this dress. Of course, it's beautiful. The light green fabric is more expensive-feeling and high-quality than anything I've touched in my life. And I imagine I must look more beautiful than I ever have in my life. But I don't really feel any better about what's to come. I'm not at an advantage. Every single person up here looks beautiful. But on top of that, they all have personalities or skill. I'm just an aspiring businesswoman from District 3. I don't know how to fight or survive or…

I need to stop. I've thought these things to myself over and over again, but now is not the time. If I'm so worried about my disadvantages, I can get rid of one of them: not having the slightest idea who I'm up against. All I have to do is pay attention.

The District 1 girl is absolutely beautiful. She doesn't even need a stylist or a beautiful gown to look that way. But she _did_ have a stylist, and she _is_ wearing a dress. So now I'm sure her wide, wonderstruck eyes, round face, and of course, her beautiful golden hair, have gotten the entire audience in her dainty hands. _Plus,_ from what she's saying, she seems to have a training background. This is ridiculous. How am I supposed to compete with these people?

Her partner doesn't make me feel any better. He's probably dressed the most casually of anyone here, but somehow, it works to his advantage. It's like he doesn't need to fall all over himself to impress anyone because he already knows he can do well. And I don't doubt that he can.

The District 2 girl, Mulan, is dressed more simply, in a pink, blue, and red long-sleeved gown. Although I guess that's still pretty fancy, huh? She's very serious. She refuses to play along with any of the Ringmaster's attempts at jokes, but she still manages to get across the message that she's completely prepared for these Games, with the motive of bringing honor to her family riding behind her.

Shang is just as serious, if not more. I barely listen to him at all. I'm too busy taking in his enormous form and worrying, because I'm up next. How on earth am I supposed to follow him?

When he calls my name, I remember my other issue with this dress: the skirt is _huge,_ and I'm not sure if I can stand up without it getting in my way. But I have to try. I gather up the folds and slide them up, pulling myself up and managing to teeter only slightly before successfully standing on my feet and wobbling over to the Ringmaster.

My interview manages to somehow drag on and fly by at the same time. I tell him about how I was a waitress back at home, and how I was saving up to open my own restaurant one day, and thankfully, the Ringmaster somehow manages to spin it around and gush about how I must be extremely determined and independent-minded. I don't argue with him, and then he says something about how if I have as much determination in the Games as I do about my restaurant, then I'm sure to win. I just smile uncomfortably. "Hey, and with your winner's earnings, you probably wouldn't even need to worry about that restaurant anyway, eh?" he says.

"Oh, but I would still open it anyway," I say eagerly.

He eyes me, looking a little taken aback, but he just says, "Ah, so you're a hard worker through and through! Something certainly to be admired!" Thankfully, the buzzer finally rings, and I'm extremely grateful to hobble back to my seat.

I don't know why the stylists put Naveen and me in matching attire—his suit is the same shade of green as my dress—because we've barely even spoken to each other. Granted, I could probably do with being a little more friendly, but I just don't see the point in making friends here. After all, only one of us can go home. Even now, I have little interest in what he's saying to the Ringmaster.

Ariel from District 4 is another annoyingly beautiful one. I'm sure her soft pink gown has wide appeal to the Capitol audience, and her red hair makes her memorable. She explains how she's in an alliance with her partner and the tributes from 1 and 2. I should have expected as much, but this confirmation doesn't make me feel any better. They'll be unstoppable.

Eric is in a simple shirt, fitted pants, and boots like Flynn, and is also strong and handsome. I can almost hear the rush of coins as the all of the Capitol's sponsor money flows straight into this alliance.

I like the District 5 pair a bit more. Anna also wears a green dress, but the top half is much darker and the skirt is much slimmer than mine. She has her hair tied up with a green ribbon, and although I find her quite likeable, I can't help resenting her knowing that the audience will probably sympathize with her too.

Her partner, Kristoff, is fairly forgettable, so I don't really need to worry about sponsors as much, but he talks about how he hauls ice for a living, so he seems very strong, and he must be deft with a pickaxe, so he's probably solid with similar weapons. He's not one I can brush off either.

Could I beat the District 6 girl in a fight? Possibly. Will I do better than her in the Games? Possibly not. She talks about how she loves to read and has been reading about the Games all her life, so she'll probably have some brilliant strategy and outsmart us all. Plus, once again, she's beautiful, with a gorgeous golden gown with a skirt as big as mine.

Her partner, Adam, is hard to read. He seems a little nervous, but he's about as big and strong-looking as the other male tributes, so I'm sure he could hold his own in a fight.

It's now that I realize that we're only halfway through the interviews, and I've been worried about every single tribute. I _have_ to try to be more optimistic. If only it were easier.

Naveen, District 3

Here comes another girl in a green dress. But it's hard to mix her up with the others—I think we've all had our eyes on her. Her flaming red hair and crazy skills with a bow make her hard to overlook. Although her interview reveals nothing special, she's still someone we're all watching out for.

Her partner is no different. Hercules is the biggest person here, so he could have absolutely no skills and still be a tough one to beat.

Aurora is very soft-spoken, but her hesitant answers and meek manners somehow come across as sweet and charming, and her pink dress and golden hair can't be a bad thing among the Capitol audience.

Her partner is a little more forgettable, but he still radiates a kind of nobility and determination that could easily be admired.

The District 9 girl, Jasmine, comes across as fairly shy and mysterious, but she hesitantly admits how much she's looking forward to teaming up with her district partner. Again, she'll probably draw in some sponsors, especially since the outfit her stylist gave her shows a little more skin.

Aladdin wins the crowd's hearts. He's easygoing, funny, and confident, but also shows a soft side by vowing to protect his district partner.

The District 10 girl is beautiful. Her blond hair is swept up to reveal her pale, blue-eyed face, and she wears a light blue gown just as huge as Tiana's. Although she seems not to be a threat, she may be able to earn a few sponsor points.

Her partner is fairly boring. He wears a nice, pale yellow suit that makes him look pretty classy, but he has almost no personality whatsoever.

The District 11 girl is another confident-seeming one. She wears a simple, shorter brown dress, and strongly states that she knows how to survive in the wild, find food, and defend herself. The audience may not be particularly fond of her, but she doesn't seem to need them.

Her partner seems a little over-confident to me. He talks all about how he's strong and knows how to use a sword, but I could see him starving to death instead if he's not careful.

The District 12 girl is hard to watch. She has a nice dress on, and she looks lovely with her night-black hair, snow-white skin, and blood-red lips, but she cries for the entirety of her interview, just saying over and over again how "dreadfully frightened" she is.

Her partner isn't much better. He tried to put on this flashy presentation of how he knows how to defend himself like a real man or something, but I don't think he really knows what his plan is. He and his partner kind of make the interviews fizzle out.

Nevertheless, the Ringmaster thanks him graciously and proceeds to thank us all again. We all rise to thunderous applause, and then he has only to wish us odds that are ever in our favor and we're off the air.

Rapunzel, District 1

"Hey, hold the elevator!"

Flynn quickly holds down the "open" button until the pair has shuffled into the elevator with us. They've made it considerably more crowded—the girl's green gown takes up practically the entire elevator on its own. As we begin to rise, she sighs and slowly tugs off her white, elbow-length gloves. She shakes her hair out of its up-do and pulls out her pearl earrings. She still looks lovely. She stands in silence for a few moments before she glances up and makes eye contact with me. She makes an awkward grimace that must be an attempt at a smile and quickly drops her gaze.

"That's a beautiful dress," I say.

She laughs and shakes her head at the floor.

"What?"

She shakes her head again. "I just…" She's interrupted by the ding of the elevator as the doors slide open to reveal Floor 3. She and her partner shuffle out without another word. Flynn and I glance at each other in confusion as the doors close behind them.

"What's up with them?" he asks.

"I don't know," I say sadly. "I guess they're just in over their heads. They must all be."

I spend the rest of the evening realizing how lucky we are and how different the atmosphere on our floor must be from the atmospheres on others. Everyone just kind of mills around, grabbing snacks and chatting idly. Other tributes might be having panic attacks or last-minute planning sessions. After an hour or so, I take a shower, wash the rest of my makeup off, put on a set of pajamas, and crawl into the soft bed, complete with fresh sheets. I feel full, rested, clean, excited, and ready for whatever tomorrow will bring.

_**Bloodbath next chapter! Brace yourselves...**_


End file.
